In a tire vulcanizing device for manufacturing tires, as described in Patent Document 1, first of all, a green tire loaded to a loading/unloading position by a handling device or the like provided for the vulcanizing device is held by a bladder and is loaded inside a plurality of segmented molds in a circumferential direction which are in an open state, and then, the plurality of segmented molds are moved inward in the radial directions to be closed. Thereafter, the bladder is expanded by a pressure of steam or the like inside the green tire having been placed in the molds to enlarge the outer surface thereof in the space inside the green tire as the outer surface of the bladder is kept in close contact with the internal surface of the green tire to be pressed thereon, whereby the green tire is heated and pressurized between the segmented molds on the outer side and the bladder on the inner side. Further, upon completion of the vulcanizing process, the segmented molds are opened by being moved outward in the radial directions and, the vulcanized tire is taken out by the bladder from the molds.